


A Kiss for Christmas

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce
Summary: They've grown closer over the years, but still haven't kissed yet. Connie intends on fixing this.





	A Kiss for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's a gift to you, dear reader. :)

For the past few years, ever since Connie first tried to kiss Steven, she’s wanted to try again for a while, but she kept losing the nerve. Steven, bless his heart, he just isn’t going to be the one to initiate that sort of thing even if he really wants it. Still, that’s what she appreciates about Steven, but she just wish he would take the lead sometimes or even just take something for himself for once. Connie’s been hatching a scheme for the past few months and she’s decided that she would give him a surprise kiss for Christmas.

It’s the morning of that day and Steven and his dad are still fast asleep on the couch. Connie comes walking down the staircase and sees them and giggles. She looks out the window and sees how much it’s snowed since last night. Unfortunately, it was only a light dusting, not very picturesque. Sure, it had snowed a ton a few days before and there was still at least a third of a meter of snow, but the snow plows had already gone through the streets and turned pristine white snow into an ugly grey slush on the sides of the road out front.

She sighs and presses her forehead to the window. She really wanted it to look nice for this particularly special occasion. It was 5 years ago since they first watched the snow fall together in this very room. She blows onto the window to make it fog up and draws them holding hands and she smiles.

She walks over to the couch where Steven and Greg have been sleeping. Bending down she runs her hand through Steven’s thick black curly hair. She could do that for hours, but he’s been sleeping in for too long now, it’s Christmas goshdarnit! Time for Steven to wake up.

“Steven. Stevie. Hon, come on wake up.” She shakes his body a little.

“Nrrgh.” 

Steven turns his head toward her with his eyes barely open. He tries to see her, but all he sees is a blurry vision through all of the sticky gunk in his eyes. He pulls himself back a little and Connie moves her hands away. With both of his hands he rubs his eyes and clears them and then yawns.

“Morning already?” 

She chuckles at that. “It’s 1 in the afternoon.”

“Da- rn.”

Snorting comes out of Connie. “Careful, you know that’s not really a smart thing to do around here.”

Steven mutters under his breath. “We’re 17 for chrissake.”

“Oh stop it.” Connie playfully pushes him.

Steven sits up and stretches out his arms into the air. The smell of ginger and molasses fill the entire house and the sunlight filters into the window behind the tree of radiant source energy in crepuscular rays. It gives a certain charm to it all. Steven couldn’t think of a more perfect way of spending time with Connie. They stayed up late trying to figure out how to make a gingerbread house and ended up making a huge mess. Eventually, by some stroke of magic, they got the gingerbread to bake right and put it together into a decent looking house. Even the gingerbread men looked pretty snazzy. Of course, it wasn’t until 1 in the morning they went to bed because they knew the kind of reaction they would get from Connie’s parents if they left the kitchen as it was.

He stands up and gives Connie a hug. They stand there for a little bit like this; it’s relaxing being in each other’s embrace.

“Got that manly stubble.”

Steven starts to feel his cheeks burning and without looking Connie already knows his reaction and giggles. This only makes his face turn even brighter. He had shaved it the night before, but his body refuses to keep anything the way he wants it to.

They let go.

“So why is he still asleep? He went to bed well before us.”

“Oh that’s just how dad is. He likes to sleep in when he can.” Steven chuckles.

They stand for a second and then Connie continues. “So, do you want to open your present?”

She turns somewhat towards the tree with her arm extended.

Steven walks over to the decorated tree lit up with a multitude of bright colored lights. It’s full of random knickknacks, but there is one ornament in particular that caught his eye. It’s the one he gave her last Christmas. He had decided to take a pottery class that year and thought that another ornament would be a nice gift. It’s a glossy tree made of clay and it seems Connie decided to put a picture of both of them together on it. She must have glued it on, and by the looks of it she did a pretty good job of attaching it on there.

He looks down at his feet and sees a relatively large box and it has his name on it.

“Whoa, you went all out. Connie… you didn’t have to-”

“Just open it, Steven!” She gives him a wide smile with closed eyes.

He sits down at the tree and Connie sits next to him. As he tears back the wrapping his eyes start to widen. No way. It’s a qz4. He smiles with stars in his eyes, he’s wanted this for months now.

“You like it?”

“Uh huh. Uh huh!” He smiles in such a goofy way.

“I got one more thing for you.” She hands him a thin wrapped rectangular box.

“No way...”

He eagerly tears the wrapping off and it’s exactly what he wanted. With such a great amount of joy within him he kisses Connie right on the mouth. It happened so quickly she didn’t have time to process what had happened, but when she did it was both wondrous and maybe a little disappointing because of how much she had planned to surprise him.

“O-oh. I’m sorry. I-”

Connie tackles him to the floor and smooches him. It ignites a fire inside both of them. 

What a wonderful way to start December 25th.


End file.
